A Rose of a Different Color
by SDYusuke
Summary: Kurama is hit with a spell that forces him to choose between his Ningen life, and his Makaian one. Whichever he chooses, he'll be forced to give up the other. How will this turn of events effect his life? And what will Yusuke do to help? yaoi,oneshot,yxk


Ookami: -finishes tying Kurama to a chair- There we go

DMG: finishes with Yusuke who is also tied to a chair Much better

Kurama: This is cruel and unusual.....

Yusuke: Why did you have to take US?

Ookami: Because you're both cute.....

DMG: VERY!

Yusuke: Damn... how long is this going to take? I'm hungry...

Ookami: I always find it funny that strong people like Yusuke can never break out of regular ropes in stuff like this.....

Kurama: .................

DMG: I know...

Yusuke: --

Kurama: You like torturing us, don't you......?

Ookami: Does it show? XD

DMG: XD Aww... but we love you guys to death

Kurama: So tying us to chairs is a way to show you love us?

DMG: Well how else should we show it?

Kurama: Letting us go would be a good start.....

Ookami: Um......no......

Yusuke: Weren't you a master thief? Can't you get yourself out of a few ropes?

Kurama: Just as soon as you break the ropes yourself, Mr. Spirit Detective.....

Yusuke: I'm weak from starvation..!

Kurama: You're not Goku, y'know.....

DMG: n.n;;;;

Ookami: Aren't they cute?

DMG: Of course!

Kurama: So......what are we doing here.....?

DMG: You're here to help us introduce our new story

Kurama: And......that would be.....?

DMG: Take a wild guess n.n;;

Kurama: I really wouldn't know......

DMG: Well you should, you ARE the star of it. =P

Kurama: U.U;;

Yusuke: I have a feeling you're gonna get tortured fox boy... -.-

Kurama: What about you? Every time I'm in a story, you are too.....

Yusuke: Is that a bad thing?

Kurama: I don't know......

Ookami: But you two make such a CUTE couple, so we have to put you two together!! XD

DMG: Eventually you'll get used to it XD

Kurama: -blush- Yusuke and I are not a couple....! We're just friends.....!

DMG: Oooo! Kurama blushed!

Kurama: U.U

Yusuke: -- So how is us being tied up helping?

Ookami: It's just to keep you here..... Now, introduce the story.

Yusuke: -sighs- Okay... -reads off cue cards- After Kurama is hit by a spell, he gets stuck between human and demon, and is forced to choose between the two worlds and the people he care deeply for. Now can I leave?

Ookami: Um....no....Kurama, please do the disclaimer!

Kurama: sighs Okay, let's see.....Ookami and DMG don't own Yu Yu Hakusho.....because if they did, Yusuke and I wouldn't be tied to chairs....

DMG: And Keiko wouldn't be in the show mutters

Kurama: Right.......So anyway....enjoy the story.....

* * *

**A Rose of a Different Color**

**Written by Ippiki Ookami13 and xDarkxMagicianxGirlx**

A young man, about 20 years old, staggered as he walked down the street, looking a little disoriented. At about the same time a boy about the age of 19, walked out of a local coffee shop, yawning and rubbing his eyes tiredly.

The man continued along, catching the curious eyes of many others. His hair, about to his waist, was red with silver streaks, and a strange furry object hung from the base of his back. A hat covered his head, and his golden-green eyes were glazed with fatigue. He didn't seem to be paying attention to anything until he bumped into a figure walking out of the coffee shop.

Gasping, the delinquent shook his head. "Hey watch where you're-" his harsh snap was stopped dead cold as he caught a glimpse of the... person?

"Sorry...." the figure said softly, his voice a strange mix of a sweet alto and a soft tenor. Pulling the hat down more, he continued to stagger on.

The voice sounded strangely familiar, yet different at the same time. Looking curiously after the other, he began to follow him. "Hey.. wait a minute.."

The man didn't seem to hear the other, which was apparent as he continued walking on. Frowning, the other continued to follow the figure, who continued on, walking into the Park.

Once the man was in a secluded spot, the figure collapsed, his hat falling off his head.

Yusuke's eyes widened when the other's hat fell off his head, and he ran over. "Hey! Are you okay?"

The figure didn't respond, and the only movement was from the fox ears on his head as they twitched slightly.

Walking in front of the other, Yusuke studied the man's features, and his eyes widened a little. Kneeling on in front of him, he placed his hands on the figure's shoulders. "Are you.. listening to me?" he asked again, though inside his head he wondered if this was who he thought it was.

Though the other didn't respond, his silver fox ears twitched a little.

Carefully, he picked up the hat, replacing it back on the other's head. Moving a little, he placed himself under the other's arm, and stood up. "Here.. I'll take you back to my house.."

The figure seemed to lean against the other as Yusuke walked. Feeling the other lean on him, the delinquent continued to walk as best he could back to his apartment. Groaning a little, the figure opened his golden-green eyes.

Concentrating on the walking, the other didn't notice that the boy he was supporting opened his eyes. Soon, though, they were nearing his door. The figure began to stir, trying to pull away from the other.

Feeling the other stir beside him, he frowned. "We're almost there.." he said, moving to unlock his door.

The figure looked up, looking at the other person.

When the door was unlocked, he opened it, turning and glancing at the other. "C'mon.." he said softly, the familiar feeling returning to him.

"Where.....?"

"I brought you to my apartment.." he said, leading the other in and closing the door.

"Oh...." Looking up at the other, the figure frowned. "Yusuke....?" he asked softly, his voice still a deep mix.

He nodded a little, ushering the other to sit down. "Yeah..?"

Sitting down, the figure looked up at the other. "It really is you...." he said softly. "I wasn't sure if I had returned home or not....."

The teen blinked slightly, looking at the other curiously.

Placing a hand to his forehead, the man continued, "Everything has been in such a haze....I don't remember much that's been happening for the past few weeks......."

He frowned, still looking at the other. Vaguely he wondered if this was his friend, whom had moved a few years back to attend college overseas. "Well.. let me get you a drink or something.."

Nodding a little, the figure leaned back, closing his golden-green eyes.

Walking over to the counter, he grabbed a cleaned glass cup and poured some water in it, dropping some cubes of ice in. Walking back over to the young man, he handed him the glass.

"Thank you...." the man said softly, taking a drink of water.

"Anything else?"

The man shook his head slightly, finishing the water. Yusuke nodded slightly, but stood in the middle of the kitchen, unsure of what to do. The man sighed slightly, looking very tired and weak.

"Is there any place in particular you were headed? That I can help you get to?"

The man shook his head again. "I want to return home....but I can't go there....not like this...."

He paused, looking at the other, unsure of how to help.

Sighing slightly, the man removed his hat, the silver fox ears on his head twitching a little.

Slowly, Yusuke walked over. For a fleeting moment the silver ears reminded him of Youko, and, without thinking a reached out and touched them. Feeling the gentle touch, the man's golden-green eyes opened as he looked up at the other.

Seeing the other's eyes open, he retracted his arm, pulling away. "Sorry.."

"It's okay...." he whispered. The ears twitched a little.

Nodding a little, he turned away slightly. "Well, you're welcome to stay here.. I guess.."

"Thanks Yusuke....."

Once again, he nodded.

Laying down, the man yawned slightly, reaching into his hair and pulling out a red rose, placing it aside, before falling asleep.

Yusuke looked down at the rose. Sighing a little, he went and found a thin sheet, draping it over the other before going off to do something else. The whole time, however, he wondered how the former redhead had gotten the way he was.

Golden-green eyes fluttered open slowly as the man clutched the blanket closer to him. Looking around, he slowly sat up, stretching his body a little. He began to wonder where Yusuke was.

From the other room there was the sound of clattering and then some books or something falling to the floor, accompanied by a soft, yet stressed growl, as if the other was trying to be quiet.

Blinking slightly, the man slipped out of bed, walking towards the room where the noise had come from.

Backing out of his closet, Yusuke was rubbing his head. Turning just in time, he came face to face with the other and gave a small surprised yelp.

"Sorry...." the figure said softly, taking a step back. "Didn't mean to scare you...."

He smiled slightly at the other. "That's all right Kurama.." he said softly as he turned to pick the things up off the floor and put them back in the closet.

"What are you doing....?" the fox asked softly, his tail swaying slightly behind him.

"Looking for a few things.." he replied, tossing some books into the back of the closet.

"Oh...."

Yusuke nodded, though glanced up at the other. The fox seemed a little awkward just standing there, but he didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Finally picking everything up, he picked up the few books that he had found and stood, looking at the other. "So.. you haven't changed much in the few years you've been gone.." he said in a joking tone.

The fox chuckled. "Well, I can see you haven't changed a lot....you still look the same as ever....."

He smiled a little. "Well, I guess that's what happens to us half demons, ne?"

Chuckling a little more, Kurama nodded. "So how are you, Yusuke....?"

"I'm fine I guess.." he replied softly, glancing at the other, "What about you.. I mean, what's with the new look?"

Flinching a little when the other mentioned his look, the fox looked down at the floor.

Noting the look, Yusuke said quickly, "Well, I mean you don't have to tell me if you don't want to.. it's really none of my business.."

"It's just....a long story...." the fox said softly.

"Oh.." he said with a reassuring smile.

Returning the smile, the fox continuing to look down at the ground.

"Are you hungry or anything?" the other asked, walking over to his bed and dropping the things onto it carefully.

"No....I'm alright...." Though the older seemed rather weak and tired.

"Are you sure..?" the younger asked concerned.

The fox nodded slightly.

"Well.. if you're sure.." he replied.

The fox nodded again, his tail still swaying slightly behind him.

Yusuke found himself watching the other's tail for a while, but when he caught himself staring, he turned away.

"What's wrong.....?" the fox asked, noting the other averting his gaze.

"Nothing..." he said softly.

"Okay...." The fox watched the other, his tail still swaying. "Yusuke....can I....ask you something....?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well...." The fox looked down at the ground. "If....I decided to stay in the Makai....and never return to Ningenkai....what would you think....?"

"Oh... well.. I'm not sure.. why do you ask?"

The fox played with his hands. "Well....see....I have to try and make that choice....."

"Make what choice?"

The fox took his tail in his hands, playing with it a little. "Whether to stay in the Ningenkai....or the Makai...."

The other looked confused. "Why would you want to choose..?"

"I....don't WANT to choose...."

"Then why would you?"

"Because....I have to...."

"You HAVE to?"

The fox nodded slightly.

he younger frowned slightly, not understanding.

The fox sighed a little. "It's....a long story.....I don't know if you want to hear it...."

He frowned deeper. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I....don't know...."

"Well.. tell me anyway.."

Nodding a little, the redhead tried to think of a good way to explain it. "See.....a few months ago.....I met this demon who placed a spell on me....that's why I look the way I do....."

He nodded a little, watching the other.

"But.....since it takes a lot of energy to transform from my human to my Youko form, being in between the two forms continues to drain my energy....."

He frowned deeply. "How do you break the spell?"

"I have to choose between my human and my Youko form........"

"Oh.." he said softly, looking at the ground.

"Yes....but there are problems with that...."

"Oh?"

The fox nodded a little. "See....if I choose my human form....I can't return to my Youko form, or ever enter the Makai....if I choose my Youko form....I can't turn to my human form, or ever enter the Ningenkai...."

"I see.. but what happens if you don't choose? Are you stuck like that?"

"If I don't choose.....my energy will continue to drain....and I'll die....."

His eyes widened, and he looked at the other. "What..?! There isn't any other way to cure you?"

"The only way to cure me is to break the spell.....and the only way to do that is to make a choice...."

He looked away a little. "Are you going to choose?"

"I....don't know.....I don't know which form to take....."

He nodded a little. "Well.. whichever one you decide, we'll all be here for you.."

Looking at the other teen, the fox smiled slightly. "Thanks Yusuke...."

He smiled a little and nodded.

Looking away from the other, the fox sighed softly. "I just hope I can make the choice before it's too late...."

Yusuke nodded. "Yeah.."

Walking over, the redhead sat down heavily on the bed, still feeling a little tired.

Glancing over, the delinquent asked, "Feeling all right?"

"I guess so....." he replied softly, placing a hand to his forehead. "But I'm still losing a lot of energy...."

"Is there anyway that I can help? Maybe give you some of mine?" he asked once more, this time placing his hand on the other's arm as if to start the transfer.

"I....I guess so....but don't give too much....I'll be losing more than you can give me...."

"Then I'll give you a little bit every once in a while," he said softly, allowing some energy to flow through his fingertips.

"Thanks Yusuke...." the fox whispered. Unconsciously, he leaned into the other.

Yusuke was slightly surprised when the other leaned into him, but he made no attempt to move away.

Closing his eyes, Kurama sighed slightly, feeling about close to falling asleep. 'Feels nice here.....' he thought idly.

As the other remained close to him, the delinquent's heart fluttered slightly in his chest. Looking down, he noticed Kurama close to sleep, and decided to stay silent.

Opening his eyes, the fox gasped, realizing what he was doing. Pulling away from the other, he looked away, his fox ears folding against his head in shame. "I'm sorry....!" he said.

"It's okay Kurama.." he younger said softly, feeling slightly down when the other had pulled away so quickly.

The redhead blushed a little, still not looking at the other.

Yusuke stood up straight, looking away from the other slightly as well.

Feeling the other move away, the fox looked up at the younger.

When the other's eyes turned on him, Yusuke returned the gaze. "Maybe you should.. get some rest or something.. you look tired.."

The redhead nodded, though his ears still were folded against his head sadly. "Okay...."

Turning his chocolate orbs on the other, he slowly reached out and touched one of the other's ears, cupping it gently. "You look a lot better with them up.." he said softly, blushing a little when he realized he was touching the other's ear.

The redhead flushed a little as well, but his ears slowly perked up.

He smiled a little, before removing his hand.

Looking at the other, the redhead returned the smile, his tail swaying from side to side again.

Yusuke watched the other's tail for a few minutes, unaware that he had begun staring again.

Seeing the other stare, the fox looked at the other curiously. "Yusuke....? Are you okay....?"

"Oh.. yeah.. sorry.." he said embarrassedly, shaking himself out of his daze.

"It's okay....."

Nodding a little, he moved the things off his bed for the other to lay down.

The fox lay down on the bed, looking up at the other.

Yusuke smiled softly, pulling the light blanket over Kurama's body. "You should get some rest.. and I have to go to work.. I should be back by the time you wake up.. if I'm not, help yourself to whatever.."

"Alright....Thanks Yusuke...."

He smiled and nodded. "You're welcome Kurama.."

Smiling, the fox yawned slightly, his golden-green eyes closing as he quickly drifted off to sleep.

Yusuke smiled softly, carefully caressing the other's cheek, before withdrawing himself from the room. Putting on his jacket, he sighed and slipped out the door, locking it and closing it behind him softly.

Kurama's golden-orbs opened, sitting up and stretching slightly, looking around the apartment.

Yusuke sighed deeply, rubbing his eyes as he ascended the stairs to his floor.

Sliding off the bed, the fox walked over to turn on a light, seeing as how it was already night out.

Walking to his door, the younger giggled the handle and sighed once more when he realized it was locked. Taking a step back, he began digging in his pocket for the key.

Hearing something by the door, the fox looked over, walking to it and opening it slightly.

Blinking, the younger looked up and smiled slightly. "Thanks.."

Returning the smile, the older nodded a little. "You're welcome...."

Slowly, he walked into the apartment.

Taking a step back, the redhead said, "What time is it....?"

Glancing at his watch, the younger said, "About 10:30.."

"Wow.....I didn't realize it was so late....." The fox closed the door as the other entered the apartment. "Where do you work, Yusuke.....?"

"At.. the little store down the street," he said, sounding slightly embarrassed and keeping his back towards the other as he took his jacket off and hung it up.

"Oh really....? What do you do....?"

"Odd jobs I guess.."

The redhead smiled a little. "That's good, Yusuke....."

"I guess.." he replied softly.

"Is this still the apartment you share with your mother....? Or did you get your own?"

"It's the same one.." he said softly, feeling even more embarrassed as a blush formed over his cheeks slightly. "She doesn't have any way to pay for one on her own.."

"I see.....so did you get a job to help your mother pay for the apartment?"

"Well.. since she doesn't technically have a job.. I pay for the apartment.. and she just drops in when she feels like it.."

"That's really nice of you, Yusuke...."

"I guess so.." he said softly, still feeling a bit embarrassed.

The fox smiled slightly, his tail swaying from side to side.

Slowly, the younger glanced over his shoulder. "Did you find anything to eat?"

"Actually, I just woke up...."

He chuckled a little. "Well, do you want me to make you anything?"

"You....don't have to...." the redhead began, but stopped when his stomach began to growl a little.

The younger laughed softly, kicking his shoes off. "I'll take that as a yes.."

The redhead flushed slightly, chuckling a little embarrassedly.

Walking across the kitchen floor, he opened the refrigerator door, looking in. "Anything you'd like in particular?"

"Not really....."

Nodding, he pulled out some food, closing the door and placing them on the counter.

The fox sat at the table, watching the other.

Grabbing some rice, he began boiling it, as well as cooking a few strips of chicken. "Did you sleep the whole time I was gone?"

"I think so...."

He smiled a little. "Feeling any better?"

"I....I guess so...."

Nodding a little, he turned back to the food, focusing on it.

The fox sighed slightly, looking at the table.

Hearing the sigh, Yusuke glanced over. "Anything wrong?"

"I.....wish I could visit my mother....." Kurama said softly.

The boy frowned, slowly draining the rice and pouring it into a small bowl. "Oh.."

The fox nodded slightly. "I haven't seen here since I went away to college.....I miss her a lot....."

"I'm sorry Kurama.. I wish I could help you somehow.." he said softly.

The fox sighed again. "The only way I could see her again is if I choose to stay in my human form...."

"Is there anything else that happens if you choose to stay human?"

"Well.....just that I can't become Youko and I can't go to the Makai.....but you know I'm a lot weaker in my human form...."

"Well it's your decision.." he said softly, focusing on the food again as he poured some sweet sauce over the dish of rice and chicken.

"It's so hard to choose though....."

"I know it is.." he said softly, taking the plate of food and setting it in front of the other. "But.. no one will want to lose you.."

"I know......but if I decide Youko or human, I'll loose someone anyway....."

He nodded slowly.

The redhead sighed, placing his hand to his forehead. "What am I going to do....?"

Carefully, the younger placed a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "You'll make the right decision.. no matter what it is.."

Looking up at the other, the fox smiled. "Thanks Yusuke...."

He nodded, handing the other a fork. "Here.. now eat.."

"Thanks....." Taking the fork, the older took a bite of his food.

He smiled softly, getting the other a glass of milk.

Smiling, the fox looked at the other. "This is really good....."

He smiled and flushed slightly. "Thanks.."

Smiling a little, the fox returned to eating his food.

Walking back over to the counter, Yusuke began cleaning up.

"Are you going to eat.....?" the fox asked, looking up at the other.

Turning back, he shook his head slightly. "No.. I don't usually eat dinner anymore.."

Kurama frowned. "Why not....?"

He shrugged, filling the sink with water. "I don't know.. I get home kinda late.."

"You can't eat while you're working....?"

The teen nodded slightly, turning as he let the pans set in the warm soapy water. "Yeah, but I never manage to make something before I go.." he replied, shrugging slightly.

"You couldn't buy something to eat?"

He looked at the other and smiled reassuringly. "Kurama.. don't worry, I'm fine."

"Okay.....if you're sure....." But the fox still looked concerned as he continued to eat.

Turning back to the sink, he slowly began to do the dishes.

"So how long do you usually work....?"

"Usually the same time.. but I took the next few days off.." he said softly.

"You did....?" the fox asked curiously. "Why....?"

Glancing over his shoulder, he smiled, almost shyly. "I have a good friend who's home visiting after going away to college for the last few years.. I didn't want to spend all my time at work.."

Looking at the other, the fox returned the smile.

"Plus.." he said softly, looking away from the other, "I was saving those vacation days to go see you in America.. but since you're here.."

"Well....I've been finished up in college for a few months already...."

He nodded slightly in understanding.

"But.....if I decide to stay in the Ningenkai....I'll be taking up for my masters here in Japan...."

"In Japan? Why not stay in America?"

The fox shrugged. "I was getting a little homesick...." he replied, a little shyly.

"Oh.. I guess that's a good reason," he said softly, not noticing the other's features as his back was turned to the other as he washed the pans.

When he was finished, Kurama stood, taking the dishes over to the sink.

When the other approached, Yusuke looked over and smiled, taking the dishes from the other.

Returning the smile, the fox asked, "Do you want any help....?"

He looked at the last dish. "No.. I think I got it.."

"Okay...."

Finishing up the rest of the dishes, Yusuke drained the water and wiped his hands, turning to the other.

Smiling, the redhead yawned slightly.

"Tired?" he asked softly.

"I've been tired a lot lately....." the fox replied softly.

"Well.. it's late anyway.."

"Yes.....but I've been sleeping for hours...."

He chuckled softly. "You're turning into me.." Yusuke joked.

"It's because of all the energy I'm losing...." Kurama said softly.

He nodded slightly. "Well, c'mon.. we can get you situated in my bedroom.."

"In.....your bedroom.....?" the fox asked, flushing slightly.

He nodded slightly, looking at the other curiously. "You can sleep in there.."

"Oh...." The redhead looked down at the floor.

"What's wrong?" he asked softly, watching as the other dropped his gaze to the floor.

"You've.....already done so much for me....I don't want to take your bed....."

He smiled reassuringly at the other. "But I want you to have it.."

The redhead flushed a little. "A-are you sure....?"

The teen nodded slowly, noting the blush. "Of course.."

"O-okay....."

Gently, he ushered the other into the bedroom. "Do you want something to sleep in..?"

"I guess so...."

Nodding, he walked over to his dresser, opening a drawer and pulling out some clothes, handing them to the other. "These should fit.."

"Thanks...." he replied softly, taking the clothes.

Nodding once more, he smiled a little. "The bathroom's right over there.."

Smiling a little, the redhead walked towards the bathroom.

Returning the smile, Yusuke grabbed some clothes for himself.

After he had finished changing, the redhead emerged from the bathroom, brushing his tail.

Yusuke had also changed while the other was in the bathroom, tugging his shirt on when the other walked out.

Looking at the other, the fox smiled, still brushing his tail.

Rubbing his eyes sleepily, the younger smiled when he saw the other.

Placing the brush aside, the fox sat on the bed. "Yusuke....?"

"Yeah?" the detective asked, turning to face the other.

"Where are....you going to sleep....?"

He paused. "Out on the couch I guess.."

"Do you....have to sleep out there....?"

"No.. I guess I can sleep in here on the floor or something.." he said softly.

The fox played with his tail slightly, flushing a little. "O-okay...."

He smiled slightly, walking over to his closet and finding a sleeping bag. "I guess I just thought you wanted some space.. that's why I was going to sleep on the couch.."

"Well....um...." The redhead flushed deeper, still playing with his tail. "I-I....was wondering if...."

The younger noted the deeper blush and stood, holding the sleeping bag under one arm. "If what?" he asked curiously.

"I-if....you would....sleep....in the....bed...with me...." Kurama said softly, still playing with his tail.

Yusuke looked slightly confused, but at the other's words he could feel his heart pumping faster. A blush formed across his cheeks. "W-why?"

"B-bec-cause.....I-I....would feel....a-a lot better....if you did...."

Nodding a little, he returned the sleeping bag to the closet. "I guess so.." he said softly, trying to control the blush that was on his cheeks.

The redhead smiled as he carefully lay down on the bed.

Walking over slowly, Yusuke looked down at the bed, and realized for the first time how small it was. With Kurama already laying down, there was just enough room for himself and a small amount of space between them. "K-Kurama.. are you sure you want.. me to? I mean.. I don't... want you to be uncomfortable.."

The redhead looked up at the other. "Please....?" he asked softly, his golden-green eyes seeming to beg the other.

The boy nodded a little, giving into the other's pleading orbs. "All right.. if you're sure.." he said softly, crawling slowly onto the bed.

When the other was close enough, Kurama hesitated a little before carefully cuddling closer to the younger.

A deep blush formed over the boy's cheeks when the other neared, cuddling to him. He was slightly surprised the older boy couldn't hear his heart beating rapidly in his chest.

Looking up, the fox bit his bottom lip slightly, as if trying to decide something, before he closed his eyes and gently captured Yusuke's lips with his own.

When the other's lips touched his own, Yusuke's body went numb, and he felt himself almost melting next to the other. Before he could realize what was going on, he was returning the kiss just as gently.

Eyes widening, the fox gently pulled away, though reluctantly, looking at the other curiously.

Yusuke's eyes were closed and it took him a few moments to regain his senses. When he did, a blush immediately covered his cheeks, and he slowly opened his eyes, orbs searching for an explanation for the sudden kiss.

"I.....I just wanted.....to tell you....how much I've missed you.....and how much I care about you....." the redhead explained softly.

"You.. did?" he asked softly.

The fox nodded, cuddling in the other's arms again. "I have for so long......I wanted to tell you before I went to college.....but I was too afraid....and you and Keiko were....."

He frowned, thinking about it as he drew the other closer. "Keiko and I broke up... a while ago.."

"Really....? When....?"

"A few months after you left, I think.. I was always so worried about you.. and if you were ever going to come back from America, that I never spent time with her.. and we broke up.." he paused, looking down at the other.

"I'm.....sorry....."

"For what?"

"That you and Keiko broke up...." he replied hesitantly.

He smiled a little. "I'm okay with it.."

The fox looked up at the other. "Really....?"

He nodded slightly.

"Why....?"

"Because.. well.. I care for you.."

The redhead's eyes widened a little, his cheeks flushing. "Y-you.....you do...?"

He nodded, blushing. "Yeah.. I really missed you when you were gone.. and I was so scared that you would stay in America.. and I'd never get to tell you how I felt.."

Looking up at the other, the redhead smiled, gently capturing the other's lips again.

When the other captured his lips once more, Yusuke felt a warmth overflow him, and he closed his eyes, welcoming it, as well as returning what had been given to him.

Closing his eyes, Kurama placed his hands on the other's shoulders, gently pulling him closer.

After a few more moments, Yusuke pulled his lips away from the other, keeping his eyes closed.

As the younger pulled away, the redhead snuggled closer to the other.

The teen smiled, wrapping his arms gently around the other's waist and holding him close.

Yawning a little, the redhead snuggled more in the other, quickly falling asleep.

Smiling softly, the younger reached over and clicked off the light, before making himself comfortable with the other in his arms, and falling asleep as well.

Kurama smiled to himself, taking a taste of the food he was cooking. Adding a little salt, he continued to stir it. He was making some dinner for Yusuke before he left for work. _He'll be back....and when he does, I'll give this to him to take to work...._

Without warning, two arms latched themselves around the other. One was placed firmly over the fox's mouth, the other around his waist and pinning his arms at his sides.

Kurama gasped, beginning to struggle in the arms of his captor, though he knew it would do no good because of his waning energy.

Smirking, the demon who had ensnared the other took a step back from the stove. "I've got him!" he hissed aloud.

"That's good...." another voice said, standing by the bedroom door. "We should hurry before Urameshi gets back...."

Nodding, he temporarily released his hold from the other's mouth, grabbing a rope that was slung on his hip belt and binding Kurama's hands.

The fox struggled a little, growling at the one who held him.

The demon sniggered. "He's so weak, brother.." he sneered, finishing the tight knot.

"That's perfect then.....it'll be easier to keep around until we kill Urameshi...."

The redhead gasped softly.

The demon suddenly began tugging the fox's bound wrists, leading him backwards to the other demon.

Growling, Kurama began to struggle again, trying to wrench out of the other's grasp.

Feeling the struggles, the demon captor slapped the other in the back of the head to get him to stop. "Now.. why are we 'nabbing 'im?" he asked, looking a bit puzzled.

"So we can use him as bait to lure Urameshi.....when Urameshi comes to get the fox, we'll kill him....."

"Oh yeah.." he said, nodding.

"Besides, I thought you wanted the fox....?"

He smirked and nodded, glancing over at the one he was holding. "Of course I do.. he looks like a lot of fun.."

The fox stiffened slightly, a knot in his stomach beginning to grow.

Smirking a little, the other demon, who appeared to be the older brother, said, "Well....you can't have him....not yet...."

He frowned, reaching up for the other's silver ears. "Why not?"

"Well how are we supposed to exploit Urameshi for a while if we show him a damaged fox....No, you can have him AFTER we kill the Spirit Detective....."

"Fine.." he frowned, pulling his hand away.

Turning, the older said, "Come, Brother.....we should get going...."

He nodded. Turning, he grabbed a handkerchief, gagging the fox. Walking around in front of him, he lifted him up and slung him over his shoulder. "All right."

Opening a door, the elder demon said, "Here....place the fox in here...."

Nodding, he walked in, dropping the other on a small cot in the room.

Kurama bit his tongue, having been dropped not-so-gently on the bed, but didn't want to say anything in front of the two demons. Instead, his golden-green orbs glared at the one who had carried him there.

He smirked, untying the gag and taking it out. Before he could untie the ropes, he fastened a collar around the fox's neck.

The fox gasped slightly, feeling the collar on his neck with his fingers. "What's this?" he asked.

He smirked, stepping back to his brother. "Something like a ward.."

The redhead growled slightly, but said nothing.

Reaching out, the older demon closed the door, locking it.

"Brother.. can't I just have a little fun with him..?" the younger demon asked, walking next to the other.

"No...." the elder said sternly, "you can do whatever you want with the fox AFTER we kill Urameshi, not BEFORE, understand?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, the younger of the two brothers looked away.

"Now.....I'm going to go inform Urameshi of what he has to do to keep the fox safe.....you stay here and guard the fox, okay?"

Still looking pouty, he nodded. "Fine.."

Nodding, the older demon opened the door and left.

The younger watched his brother leave, and waited until his energy disappeared from the area before turning and walking back to the fox's confinement.

Kurama sighed slightly, laying on the small cot with his eyes closed. He was feeling a lot more tired as his energy continued to leave him, plus all the struggling he had done.

Slowly, the demon smirked, unlocking the door and opening it softly, walking in and closing it behind him.

Hearing a click, the fox's eyes opened and he looked up, seeing the demon who had bound him.

Smirking, the demon strode over to the fox.

Sitting up, the redhead moved as much away from the demon as he could, stopping only when the wall was at his back.

He sneered as he drew closer. "Why so afraid?"

"What do you want....?" the fox snapped, his golden-green orbs glaring at the other.

"Just to play a little," he said, his sneer turning into a smirk. "I haven't played with someone in a long time.."

Kurama growled softly.

Crawling onto the cot, he smirked deeper. "My brother should be gone for an hour or so.. I have plenty of time.."

The fox growled again, more to himself as he began to tremble slightly.

Smirking, he drew closer, placing his hands on either side of the other, flat against the wall.

Shutting his eyes, the fox turned his face away from the other, still trembling a little.

He laughed slightly, grabbing hold of the other's ear with his teeth in a not-so-gentle way.

The redhead gasped, trying to push the demon away.

He let the other push him away slightly. "You're right.. don't want my brother finding out I damaged you.." he sneered.

"Stop....." the fox said softly. "Just leave me alone...."

"Now why would I want to do something like that?"

The fox continued to tremble slightly, his face still turned away from the other.

He laughed again when he noticed the trembling. "Your human body gives away so many emotions.."

Kurama bit his tongue, not wanting to say anything.

He laughed again, moving one hand to the other's waist.

"Stop....." the fox said, weakly, knowing he wouldn't have the strength to stop the other.

Moving his hand, he grabbed hold of the other's tail, roughly tugging it. "You even threaten me while you are so weak?"

The fox whimpered slightly, trying to tug his tail out of the other's grip.

"Such a pretty tail you have.." he said with a smirk, roughly tugging it, seeing that it pained the fox.

The redhead whimpered again softly, trying to will himself not to do any more than that.

Seeing the fox's features, he sniggered slightly, wondering how else he could play with the other without "damaging" him.

Carefully, the fox opened one of his golden-green orbs, looking at the other demon.

The demon was looking down at the other's tail as he thought, slowly knotting the hair subconsciously. He didn't look like one that thought much.

Opening his eyes more, he looked at the demon, glaring at him slightly.

Noting that the other was now facing him, he smirked and lunged himself at the fox, forcing his lips on the other's.

Kurama's eyes widened at the forceful kiss, and he tried to push the other away weakly.

Pressing his chest against Kurama's, the demon began biting at the other's bottom lip. He seemed to break the skin so small that only a small amount of the other's blood would trickle into his mouth before disappearing and becoming barely noticeable.

The fox whimpered slightly, still trying to push the other away.

After leaving several of the stinging cuts along the other's bottom lip, he pulled away, licking the blood from his own lips.

Kurama panted slightly from the long, brutal kiss, wiping his bottom lip as he glared at his captor.

He smirked. "You taste as good as you look.."

The redhead glared at the other, growling softly.

He laughed again.

"What do you want with me.....?" he asked softly.

"Me? I just want to have you for my own pleasure I suppose.."

"And Yusuke.....? Why do you and the other one want to kill Yusuke....?"

"Oh that's my brother's idea.." he replied, shrugging.

"And you don't know why your brother wants to kill Yusuke....?"

"He told me once, but I forgot.. but's that's not my problem, it's Yusuke's, no isn't it?"

The redhead growled softly.

He smirked a little. "Why does it matter to you anyway?"

"Because.....Yusuke's....my friend....." he replied, deciding to hide the truth so he wouldn't put Yusuke in more danger.

He shrugged a little, not knowing any better. "Well, my brother can deal with him.."

"I doubt it....."

"What do you mean?"

"Yusuke almost beat Yomi in the Demon Martial Arts Tournament five years ago....and Yomi is one of the strongest demons in the Makai....If I know Yusuke, he's probably only gotten stronger, and unless you and your brother are stronger than Yomi, you'll NEVER be able to beat Yusuke....!"

He laughed again, placing his hand under the other's chin. "Except you forget one aspect.."

"What....?"

"You of course.."

"What do you mean....?"

He smirked. "My brother said he thinks Urameshi will do anything to keep you safe.. and if WE have YOU.."

The redhead bit his bottom lip slightly.

"So it is true? My brother observed correctly?"

The fox looked away from the other demon.

He smirked, staring at the former redhead. "Good.. I'll be able to play with you for real very, VERY soon.."

Kurama closed his eyes, still turning away from the other.

Smirking still, he slipped a hand beneath the other's shirt, touching the boy's chest, teasing him with the gentleness of it.

The fox gasped softly, surprised by the other demon's soft touch.

The demon turned his face towards the other, his orbs contradicting the teasing touches.

Looking at the other, the redhead frowned. "What are you....?"

"What do you mean?"

"What are you doing....?" The fox seemed obviously confused by the demon's gentle touch.

"I told you.." he smirked, digging his nails in once. "I can't play too hard.."

The fox gasped again, trying to push the other away.

He laughed, staying close to the other.

Kurama continued to push the other away weakly, though he knew he didn't have enough strength to stop the other.

The demon looked at the other. "Why are you so weak, anyway?"

"Why do you care.....?"

He shrugged. "I don't."

"I didn't think you would...."

The demon smirked. "Am I supposed to?"

"No....but you shouldn't ask questions that you don't need the answers to....."

He shrugged once more.

Frowning, the fox looked away from the other.

"I wish someone would turn that fire alarm off.." Yusuke said, holding his one hand to his ear and the other holding the groceries as he ascended the stairs to his apartment. It didn't take long for him to realize that the persistent ringing was coming from his own apartment. Gasping, he quickly opened the door, running in. Finding the pan of food that was now burnt onto the metal, Yusuke turned the stove off and looked around. "Kurama.. I'm home.." he called.

"I'm afraid the fox isn't in right now....." a voice said from the bedroom.

Placing the paper bag on the table, and turning off the smoke detector, Yusuke walked to his bedroom. "Who's.. there?"

"No one I'm sure you know....Urameshi...."

Walking into the room, his eyes widened when he saw the demon and he growled slightly. "What do you want?"

"Nothing really...." the demon replied, smirking slightly. "However, I believe I have something YOU might want....or rather....someONE....."

His eyes widened. "What... Where's Kurama?!" he growled, glaring.

"He's someplace.....my brother's watching over him...."

"What do you want with him..?!"

"'I' want nothing with him....."

"Then why'd you take him," he hissed out, trying to control his anger.

"Because I anticipated this reaction from you.....and I figured if I took him, you'll do anything to keep him safe....."

He growled, almost in a defeated manner.

The demon smirked. "That's what I thought...."

"What do you want from me then..?"

"I don't know....what can you give me...."

He paused. "Anything.."

The demon smirked again. "Well, fine then.....I wish for....a battle...."

"A battle.. fine.."

"A battle....where YOU will lose....and will pay with your life...."

His eyes widened a little. "But how do I know.. you'll let Kurama go?"

"Well, I guess you really won't....but would you risk not doing this, and having him hurt?"

He frowned and shook his head. "Fine then.. I'll do it.."

Getting to his feet, the demon then turned his back to the other. "Alright....Follow me...."

The detective nodded slightly, following the demon.

Hopping from building to building, the demon led the other to the an abandoned warehouse by the docks.

Yusuke followed as fast as he could, though his mind raced on how to develop a plan.

Landing in front of the warehouse, he turned to the other. "Stay here...." he said, entering the building.

Nodding, the younger stood still.

Entering the warehouse, the older demon looked around. "Brother....?" he called.

Gasping, the younger brother leaped off the bed and ran to the door, fixing himself and commanding the other to do the same as he opened the door and stepped out undetected. "Yes?"

Approaching the younger, the demon said, "Bring the fox outside...."

"Gagged and bound?" he asked curiously.

"Whatever, just take him outside....." With that, the elder turned and walked out.

Nodding, he smirked, turning and walking back into the room.

Kurama panted slightly, lying on the bed and feeling very weak and tired.

"Get up," he commanded, "you're wanted outside.."

Looking at the other, the fox growled softly.

Walking over, the demon pulled the boy up, dragging him off the bed and grabbing the rope, binding him and putting the gag back in his mouth.

The fox couldn't do anything as the other demon roughly handled him, he simply closed his eyes.

When he was finished, the demon roughly pushed the other forward, making him walk out the door.

Kurama dug his heels into the ground, trying to prevent being moved.

He growled, and when the other wouldn't move, he lifted him and slung him over his shoulder. "Fine.. there is more then one way to get you out."

The fox sighed slightly when he was lifted onto the other's shoulder.

"Plus.. since my brother's back, I have a feeling you have a visitor.." he said with a smirk, opening the door and walking out.

Looking over, the demon smirked slightly as his brother brought the fox out and placed him down on the ground. "There you are...." he said, looking at Yusuke.

"Kurama..!" Yusuke cried out, making a break for the other.

Smirking again, the demon closed his eyes. Suddenly, the collar around the fox's neck began to glow, causing the fox to cry out.

Yusuke stopped dead, taking a step back to his original position.

"Try that again.....and I could kill him...."

Yusuke stood in his original position, looking more then defeated.

"Shall we start the fight....? Or would you like a little time to say goodbye to your fox first....?"

He looked at the demon and then glanced at Kurama. "Give me some time with him.."

Glancing at his brother, the older demon nodded slightly.

The other demon untied the gag, but didn't free his arms. He took a few steps back, standing over near his brother.

The redhead sighed slightly, looking up at Yusuke.

The younger kneeled before the other, looking at him. "I'm sorry I let this happen.." he said softly.

The fox shook his head. "It's not your fault, Yusuke...." he whispered softly.

"Yes it is.." he said softly, placing a hand on the other's shoulder gently.

The fox shook his head again, his ears folding against his head sadly. "No it's not, Yusuke.....I was just too weak to defend myself...."

Stroking the other's cheek softly, he said. "Choose to be Youko then.."

"I....I don't know, Yusuke...." the fox said softly.

"What's not to know..?"

"I....there's just too much to lose...."

He frowned, not wanting to tell the other of the deal he had made. "Well, I.. I'm going to fight them.. to free you.."

"But Yusuke...." the redhead whispered, "they....they want to kill you...."

"I know.." he said softly.

"Yusuke...." the fox said, his ears folding against his head sadly, "I don't want to lose you....."

"I know.. but I'll be careful.."

"Okay...." Leaning forward, Kurama placed a gentle kiss on the other's cheek.

He smiled, though it was a little sadly. "Bye.." he said softly, kissing the other on the cheek gently.

Kurama looked at the other, his ears still drooping sadly.

Yusuke smiled a little again, standing up and turning to the older demon. "Okay.." he said softly.

"Alright then.....shall we begin....?" the demon asked, smirking slightly.

He nodded sadly. "Yes.."

"Alright then...." With a nod to his brother, the older demon then said, "Then let's begin...."

Yusuke dodged another attack, but his efforts had grown slower, not that they had been fast in the first place.

Kurama sat on the ground, watching the battle with tears in his eyes with every hit that Yusuke took.

The boy panted heavily as another energy ball hit him in the chest. No matter how much the other beat on him, he just wouldn't fight back.

A tear finally made its way down the fox's cheek, and he closed his eyes, not wanting to watch anymore. _I'm so tired of this....!_ he thought. _I'm so tired of fighting....of running....! I just....want a peaceful life....._ Suddenly, his body began to glow a blinding white light.

About ready to dodge a particularly large blast, Yusuke was distracted by the white light. "Kurama...?" he called, the blackish blast hitting him in the side and knocking him down.

The demon paused, caught off guard by the sudden light.

As the collar around Kurama's neck fell off, something equally blinding, though a bluish light, seemed to exit the white body. The blue light appeared to have fox ears and a tail. Circling around the white light for a while, the blue light then flew off in the sky.

The younger brother held his hands over his face. "Brother!! What's going on?!"

"How the hell am _I_ supposed to know....?!" the other cried back.

The blinding light began to die down. Once it faded, it revealed Kurama, his appearance looking like his regular human form.

Yusuke blinked slightly, holding his chest painfully. "Kurama.. you chose.." he said softly, more to himself.

Opening his eyes, the redhead got to his feet, dusting himself off. The rope suddenly fell to the ground next to the collar, and he glared at the demons.

The younger demon jumped back in surprise when the other stood up. "What are you doing..?!"

Glaring at the younger demon, the fox smiled, closing his eyes. Suddenly, a long vine shot out from Kurama's long crimson hair, piercing the demon's heart.

His eyes were wide as he fell forward, but it was apparent he was dead before he hit the ground.

Opening his eyes, the fox then looked at the older demon. Vines shot out from the ground beneath the demon piercing all his vitals.

The demon gasped as the vines grew around him, but he died instantly.

Yusuke looked away from the sight, turning his gaze to the redhead.

Looking at the younger, the redhead smiled slightly, walking over. "Are you alright....?" he asked softly, his emerald eyes glittering with concern.

"Yes.. I'm fine.." he said softly, standing.

The redhead supported the other carefully.

"Thanks," he said softly, looking a bit guilty.

"What's wrong....?" he asked softly, looking at the other curiously.

He frowned slightly. "You can never be Youko.."

The redhead smiled slightly. "Well....that was my own choice....."

He nodded a little.

"I was just thinking.....how tired I was of all this fighting.....and how I wished for a more peaceful life.....and then, the next thing I knew, THIS happened...."

"Maybe.. you were bound to spend the rest of your life fighting.. in the Makai.."

"If I went to the Makai.....probably....I just hope this was the right choice...."

"Me too.. I don't want you to be unhappy.."

Smiling, the redhead began to walk slowly, still supporting the other. "Yusuke....?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering.....because you said this once.....when you're old enough, are you going back to live in the Makai....?"

"Not if.. you can't go back with me.." he said softly.

"Are you sure.....I don't want you to stay here if I'm the only reason....if you really want to go back....."

He smiled softly, placing his head on the other's shoulder. "You're more then enough of a reason for me to stay here.."

Smiling, the redhead placed a gentle kiss on the other's forehead.

He smiled, looking up at the other. "Thanks Kurama.."

"You're welcome, Yusuke.....I just couldn't see you getting hurt anymore...."

He smiled once more, this time deeper.

Gently pulling the other closer, Kurama said softly, "I love you, Yusuke...."

"I love you too Kurama.." he replied softly.


End file.
